Wrong and Dance
'''Wrong and Dance '''is the second half of the 22nd episode of ''El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera. '' Plot Manny and Frida try to date anyone but each other at the school dance. Episode Summary When the first annual school dance flyer hits the halls of Leone Middle School, Manny and Frida are excited f. Thinking that it will posses fire works, professional acrobats, monster truck rallies and the two's ultimate fantasy...."JET PACKS!" Frida claims that "This dance will set their reputations for our entire school lives." Frida brings to mind that "We COULD go with each other..." but both pause and laugh hysterically at that notion. Soon after they look through the school yard for their possible dates. Frida goes first but none of the "available" boys aren't of her interest. Sergio silently sneaks up behind Frida to recite a poem. "A poem by Sergio, Roses are red, cowboys are cool. If you go to the dance with me I will do your homework from now until High school." Frida quickly comments "...College" Which Sergio willingly accepts. Sergio overjoyed by her approval prances around the hall ways. Thinking that this is an offer she can't refuse she sticks with her choice and has Sergio do some homework to make him a better date, for example, to like a plethora of bands Frida enjoys. Soon after, its Manny's turn to decipher who he should take to the dance but none of the school yard girls seem to catch his interest. He wants someone "bad". At that moment They start stealing lunch money from kids and even snag Vice Principal Chakal's piggy bank. Manny starts to fantasize how bad he would be if he took them to the school dance but Frida comments that "I think these girls stopped going to school dances after their third year of eighth grade." He still wants to give them a shot but before he could say three words to the girls, they hang him above a window full of hungry bunnies at a local pet shop. Manny states that he needs help from the most romantic ladies man in all of Miracle City. We soon cut to Casa De Macho where Rodolfo is enjoying a good romantic novel and drinking milk by the fire, Manny asks if he knows where Grandpapi is to find out that he's in his room. Agreeing to help his grandson they enter to his "Secret love files" where Manny and Frida wait eagerly to know what scheme Grandpapi will pull out from his collection from his lies and tricks. Including a rich bachelor outfit, a two weeks to live get up and a diamond ring that Grandpapi calls "I love you? Hahaha I love you. Ehehehe" Once deciding on two ways to get the girls to like him but failing Manny starts to panic. Grandpapi pulls a priceless relic scroll that holds an ancient secret he learned from the wise men from Tebet called the "swanghi-swapa-do". Grandpapi]] explains that he will beat a fake monster in front of the bad girls so they think hes super macho and go out with him. Grandpapi gets into the costume to prove this will work. "See look! Its dinosaur! Rawwwwr...woof woof." Doubting the plan but having no time to think of something better they continue the hoax. To get the bad girls to see this act, Frida invites them to her house for a "Tattoo Party" where Inky Pete, a criminal the bad girls admire. Will make an appearance. Frida stalls by saying Inky Pete will come soon but should get started. Holding a handmade Tattoo gun out of crayons. "Who's first? Not to brag but I draw pretty good Frida's" "I can draw ponies!" Sergio comes into the picture (with a really punky outfit) Frida shoos him away with another assignment. The girls grow impatient but Grandpapi dressed as the Dino Monster comes to cause some mischief. El Tigre arrives heroically (and acting) to the scene to save the day but the girls are well on their own. Beating up Grandpapi and revealing their charade. Getting angry for being tricked they decide to beat up El Tigre. Chainsaw cuts a nearby tree and whacks Manny into the air where he collides into Señor Siniestro who thinksTigre is picking at a fight. Thinking things through as hes plummeted into the Earth's core of Frida's backyard, figures "This is my chance to show how macho I am for real! *clapping hands daintily and fluttering his eyelashes* ..Yay!" "Yeah hes going to need a macho coach." Frida states from the sidelines. The fight ensues yet the girls are still unimpressed by his efforts. Frida coaches him through the fight while Grandpapi dances as his personal cheerleader. [[The Bad Girls] think that this fight was another hoax and leave to do something better with their time. Compact some trash. They walk all over Manny who is severely beaten Frida tells him that "Those girls aren't good enough for you, I mean bad enough. You know what I mean." Sergio who is as equally beaten worries if Frida is hurt and needs mouth to mouth, dusting him off she refuses his invitation to the dance even though it will cost her free homework. Stating "I have to take care of Manny, look how bruised he is. "See!" *pokes bruise* "Ow." "See! " *pokes bruise* "Ow!" "See!" *pokes bruise* "OW!!" Sadden from her sudden change of mind he plots revenge. Frida and Manny end up going to the dance together. They open the gym doors to reveal the dance to be lame. Lightening up from the turn of events and saying that "This stink fest makes a friend date look cool!" They dance in the middle of the room showing off all their moves. Sergio beaten that Frida didn't go to the dance with rather than Manny watches them from the bleachers. Plotting revenge on them both. The bad girls swoon over his evil ways, aiding him with punch and compliments but he's not satisfied if its not Frida. Characters * Manny Rivera/El Tigre * Frida Suárez * Grandpapi * Sergio/Señor Siniestro * Rodolfo/White Pantera Characters Introduced *Tattoo *Chainsaw *Patches *Jojo the Monkey Gallery Running Gags * The bad girls beating up Manny in unusual ways. * Sergio getting new rock and roll assignments for "Operation Cool" from Frida. * Sergio ignoring the bad girls who are now fawning over him. Montage Scene Manny tries to impress The Bad Girls while getting mangled in the process. He starts off with a ""I too cool for you"" look and then the "Sorry my monkey took your jewlery" stunt. Trivia/Goofs *Patches even though, wearing a patch over her right eye still has an eye underneath. *The shanghi-swapa-do is mentioned again in this episode. *We find out that Grandpapi keeps a monkey named Jojo in his love files. *A realistic photo of Rodolfo Rivera and Maria Rivera is shown in this episode. *Katie Rice, Steve Lambey and Sean Szeles workers from the show have cameos in this episode. *Frida says that the girls have been in 8th grade three times, revealing that they were supposed to be in high school, but got held back. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Templates